chaos
by demonkingskeath
Summary: The walls between dimensions are crumbling Igor his master Philemon and several other divine beings are gathering a chosen few from all dimensions to fight the fiends responsible and if they fail CHAOS will envelope all worlds. (first fan-fiction)
1. chapter 1 A Rude Awakening

_this is demonkingskeath with my first fanfic._

 _chaos_ _chapter 1_

 ** _A rude awakening_**

The sun shown through a window shinning on the face of a young man who looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. As he began to stir he felt someone laying next to him at first he wasn't alarmed even though he had drank a substantial amount of alcohol he almost never had problems with the morning after. Indeed the night before was one to remember spending time at the atomic wrangler in new vagas and actually winning a large sum of caps fortunately for the owners Francine and James Garrett a number of them went back into there pockets. Out of the 232 caps that were won 164 were spent on booze,chems,and in his opinion an underpriced hooker at 50 caps an hour he only bought 2 hours and ...

"W...what"! he thought snapping out of his memories "it was midnight when we finished Doll should have been working till seven or eight he shouldn't have been her last job so she shouldn't have stayed any longer than the two hours".

Without opening his eyes the young man checked his left wrist to thankfully find his pip-boy 3000. He opened his eyes a little bit and looked down at the inventory screen of his pip-boy making as little movement as possible as to avoid letting whoever it was next to him know he was awake. Thankfully all of his equipment was still there; next he leapt up from the bed fully nude and equipped his torn jeans his regulators duster with it's tan shirt and his favorite 44. revolver Deathloader. His sudden movements made the one beside him shoot up from her slumber just in time to see him run around the bed and put the barrel of his gun to her forehead.

[Deathloader-.44 revolver]

[advanced receiver]

[bull barrel]

[comfort grip]

[standerd sight]

"Didn't see that coming did ya". the man said in an almost cocky tone "care to answer a few questions".

"I...um"! the girl stuttered out in pure shock she peeked around the room slightly while trying not to take her eyes off of the man holding a gun to her head "qu...questions"?

"Question 1 I think I already know the answer but just to be sure your not the one who brought me here right" the man said "Question 2 do you know where here is"

"no" the girl said "um...my glasses are on the nightstand c..can I grab them"

The man looked to his right to see said nightstand and as she said there was a pair of glasses. Not seeing any danger he holsterd his gun and said "go ahead" . breathing a sigh of relief and wasted no time in getting them and putting them on her face. With that done the two looked at each other and around the room the room was quite simple with the bed that the two were sleeping on,a T.V on the opposite wall,and a door that he assumed led out into a hallway.

"hey". the man said "you got a name"?

"ya Futaba Sakura". futaba said "and you"?

"my name huh" he mumbled before saying "just call me Angel Sakura-san"

"huh your familiar with Japanese culture" Futaba said a little surprised at the amarican "well no matter just call me Futaba"

"ya my second wife was Japanese" Angel said "born and raised in Japan"

"WHAT"! futaba practically yeld "your second wife you don't look old enough to have had one wife let alone two"!

"I might look young but..." Angel said wondering how to say what he was about to "but I'm actually around 200 years old"

The few people that Angel had told the truth to always had the same reaction a purely shocked and confused stare and apparently futaba was no different. Truth be told Angel didn't have a problem with telling people the truth whether or not they beleved him was there choice.

"hey futaba what say we find out where we are" Angel said motioning to the door "and dont step near the window whoever brought us here might be out there watching".

Futaba noded and got up only to realize that while she had a tanktop on she was naked from the waist down all exept for a pair of white panties. She quickly recoverd herself with a blanket and with Angel still looking at her she instantly knew that he had seen everything and turned a shade of red. Angel understood and walked over to the dresser to see if there was a dress or a pair of pants. To his supprise there were several pairs of baggy cargo pants which looked about her size.

"Here try these on" said Angel throwing the pants to Futaba only to have her gasp when she saw them to which Angel realized "those are your pants arn't they".

"y..ya these are mine"! Futaba stuterd "but how did they get here"!

"I don't know I'm guessing whoever brought us here had time to gather some of our stuff". saying the first thing that came to mind "anyway you can put those on I won't look...but just remember if you try anything funny I do have a gun on my hip".

"That's ok I trust you". Futaba zaid as she sliped on her pants "I mean if you wanted to you could have just killed me earlier and not taken the chance".

"Supose I could've". said angel as he heard the ziper on futabas pants "you coverd"?

"ya you can turn around". futaba said "by the way what is that on your wrist it looks like some kind of computer"?

"It's a pip-boy". angel stated "But this ones specially modded to hold 400lb".

"Pounds"? futaba said with confusion in her voice "um...don't you mean maga-bites or maybe giga-bites"?

Angel got a chesher cat grin on his face as he held up deathloader to his pip-boy and like magic it was drawn into it via a flash of light and was replaced with a sheathed katana before switching back to deathloder. Futaba gasped staring intently at the pip-boy not really sure of what to make of it. Angel was never suprised by those kinds of reactions from the mojave to the capitol wasteland there arn't to many people who know just how useful a pip-boy really was.

"That p...pip-boy thing can...". Futaba stated still trying to make sense of what just happend "It can convert matter into data and back again I feel like I just stepped into an anime".

"Yep they had some pretty fancy stuff before the war". said Angel "But I'm sure that the pip-boy was advanced even at that time".

"WAR"! Futaba yelled but quickly being hushed by Angel as he gript the sheith of the katana with his left hand and got into a draw stance facing the door. "Oh sorry forgot but what war are you talking about"?

"Um well...that's a story for another day". Angel said thinking of an old friend and not really sure how she didn't know about a nuclear apocalyps "but before we get side tracked again let's find out what's through that door".

The two made there way out the door making sure to avoid the window only to find an impossibly long hallway. There was a door right across the hall and the same patern continued from one end of the hall which ended in a window to the other end which ended in another door. They stood there long enough to count the number of rooms twelve in total all pairs about 10 to 15 feet apart. Angel jestured to the closest one the one across from them and quickly opened the door he didn't feel any danger but he still had a hand on his revolver just in case. Inside he found an interesting site a boy about the age of 17 or 18 in bed with a woman who looked in her late 20s or early 30s jump up with a look of a deer in the headlights.

"SCANDLE"! Futaba practicaly yelled "Kageto a...an...and your te...teacher like new borns"!

"It's not what you think"! the teacher said in a panic trying to come up with an excuse until seeing the room. "Where are we"?

"I don't know". angel said with a grin "But it's quite the coincedence that you both were sleeping in the nude".

"Oh ya I woke up in what I slept in and angel was...". Futaba said. "Um did you really sleep in that"?

"No I spent two hours with in my opinion an underpriced hooker". Angel explained "So I didn't have much need for clothes I just set my pip-boy to put this on".

"WHAT"! Futaba said yelled at knowone in particuler. "D...DO YOU MEEN I SLEPT NEXT TO A NAKED B...BO...BOY"!

"Speaking of". Angel said without flinching"Care to enlighten us"?

Before the two naked people could respond there was the sound of a girl screaming and a loud thump from the room to the right towords the window. Each door was saeperated by a good ten to fifteen feet but it only took Angel like three seconds to reach it much faster than most people. Angel opened the door to find a tall blonde boy in a black muscle shirt and yellow pajama pants cluching the side of his face leaping up from the bed and a short dark haired girl trying to cover her chest as the white button up shirt she wore was opend. The two from that room looked over to see Angel in the doorway to which the blond boy was the first to respond.

"Hey asshole"! the blonde said steping forword threateningly. "You the one who brought us here"!

"No it wasn't me". Angel said trying to talk him down without drawing his gun. "Lets start off by asking if you two know each other"?

"Kanji-kun Lets stay calm and think this through". The girl said calmly but still having a blush on her face "My name is naoto shirogane and um...can you find me some clothes".

"Check the drawers or the closet". Angel said gesturing to the dresser "The girl I woke up with had all her clothes in the dresser.

"Let me check" Kanji said going over and opening one of the dresser drawers "Hey he's right this drawer has my shirts in it.

"Kanji-kun can you find a pair of my pants"? Naoto asked "Try the other side".

Kanji did and out of the four drawers the second one had her pant. So he grabbe a pair and tosse them to her Angel told Naoto to meet them in the next room over once she was dressed. Angel and kanji walked back over to find futaba waiting outside the door with the boy she called kageto who was fully dressed in a black tee-shirt and blue jeans and was being joined by his teacher also fully dressed in an orange long sleved shirt and a jean skirt.

"Yo Futaba-chan". Angel said walking up to the three. "Looks like you had the sense to wait for me".

"Duh do you think I'm stupid". Futaba said in a sarcastic kind of tone. "The first thing you did was put a gun in my face and my glasses were beside my bed in the same position that I left them on my nightstand so I'm guessing that everyone will have what they went to bed with".

"You put a gun in her face". causing everyone to look down at a strange black cat "That is no way to treat a lady".

"Did that cat just talk". Angel said just starring at the small feline. "To be honest I thought cats were extinct".


	2. THING'S GET STRANGE

_Welcome back to my first fan-fiction chaos in the first chapter I introduced a few of the characters had a little comedy I'm hoping to get along with the story._

 **chapter 2**

 **THING'S GET STRANGE!**

"Did that cat just talk"? Angel said just staring at the small feline "To be honest I thought cats were extinct".

"HUH"! the teacher said "kageto your cat just talked could it always do that"?!

"What the...". the cat stutter. "You can hear me"?

"The hell"! kanji said aloud "Of course we can hear you how the hell are you talking.?!

"What's wrong kanji-kun"? Naoto said walking up fully dressed in a blueish overcoat and the jeans that Kanji through to her. "How is who talking"?

"Naoto"! Kanji said "That cat can talk"!

"Huh" Nauto said "Are you sure you weren't just hearing things"?

"No he wasn't". said the cat "But only Futaba and Kageto should be able to understand me".

Nauto gasped looking down at the mysterious black cat unsure of what to make of it. Suddenly three more doors opened one from the window side of the hallway and two on the door side. One all the way at the end near the window and the other two in between the group and the door. The four who emerged from the two doors between the group and the door end of the hallway were a major contrast. From the left door came a blonde boy and a beautiful girl of about the same age as the boy. From the right a little ways up the hall out came another teenager packin some serious heat in the form of a twelve gauge shotgun in hand and two colt.45s holsterd on his hips. Sticking close to him a black haird girl vary close behind.

"Ann" the black haird girl yelled to the blonde and started running to her.

"Shiho" Ann responded in suprise and embraced her in a hug.

From the door closest to the window to Angels suprise four people came out two adults one man and one woman and two little girls all of which were of hispanic desent. Everyone guessed that they were a family it wasn't that hard to figure out espesually when the man upon noticing the three armed teens and jumped between the women and two girls holding a tommy gun to them. Angel responded by holding up deathloader and the curently unnamed teen lifted his shotgun.

"Ernesto calm down"! the hispanic woman said to the man in the prison gaurd uniform jumping past him inbetween the two groups. "And you too don't shoot we come in piece"!

The two with the guns looked to each other trying to gauge what the other was thinking then suddenally kagetos voice spoke up almost completlly calm. "Hey maybe we should listen guys".

"Fine I'll bite". Angel said houlstering Deathloader.

"That uniform your from carnate island correct"? The other teen said lowering his gun.

"Yes" Ernesto said "Is that going to be a problem...um you got a name?

"The names Erin". Erin said. "And no just need to know if things are as bad there as they are in baltimore.

"I can answer that". the hispanic woman spoke up. "My name is consuela and I was taken to baltimore by the foundation the cataclysm is affecting both carnate island and baltimore".

"What are you all talking about". Angel said "I've been to baltimore it's nothing but a bunch of ruins if you can call it that".

"What are you talking about" Erin said raising an eyebrow. "It's pretty bad there but I wouldn't call it a bunch of ruins".

"Somthing isn't adding up...i've got a question". Angel said as another door opened this one at the vary end of the hallway and steping through was a little girl wearing a blue dress and in contrased had bright yellow eyes.

"Hello to those who do not know my name is Lavenza and I'm sure you all have questions". Lavenza said "There is only two who have yet to awaken...".

"AAAAHHH" before anyone could question the young girl everyone heard a a girl scream instently followed by a light brown haird teen in boxer shorts and a white shirt slaming through the door and landing flat on his back (on top of the door infact). Within a few seconds a robot girl steped through the doorway checking on the boy. "Yosuke-kun are you alright I'm so sorry I was just suprised is all".

"Labrys". kanji said walking over to the robot and the boy she called Yosuke. "What was that about".

"I woke up not in my resting station and in some room I never seen and when I tried to move it jared Yosuke awake while he was on top of me". Labrys said quickly and in a panic.

"Don't worry I'll be alright". Yosuke said starting to get up. "I take hits like this all the time".

The whole crowd looked on at the scene confused everyone exept Naoto, Kanji and Yosuke who knew the girl.

"Lavenza". Naoto said causing everyone to look at her. "You said to those who do not know dose that mean some of us do know you".

"Ya" said the blonde boy who came out with Ann making everyone look at him. "Me, Ann, Kageto, Futaba, and Morgana know her".

Ann, Futaba and Morgana all looked at the the blonde with a death glare.

"What". the blonde said. "It was going to come out sooner or later may as well be honist about it".

"Ryuji is right" kageto said "I think it's best not to keep secrets now or it will only make us look untrustworthy".

"Smart move" said Angel aprovingally. "In this situation even a small secret coming out can be deadly".

"Umm Yosuke". Naoto said with a small blush. "You should find some of your clothes in the drawer".

Yosuke got up went in the room and got dressed and rejoined the group in the hallway with an orange and white shirt and a pair of pants along with his signature pair of headphones. The robot named Labrys got up and went in afterward and came out wearing what looked like a school uniform.

"What's with the school uniform"? asked Angel. "Are you one of those institute synths I herd about last time I was in the commonwealth"?

"No I'm the 5th generation anti-shadow supresion weapon Labrys". she said with a smile. "The uniform is just because I like it".

"There are robots disigned to hunt shadows" said Ryuji out loud.

"What"?! Naoto said suprised. "Wait are you all persona users"?!

"We are". said kageto "Are you"?

"Ya". Kanji said with some suprise.

"Suddenly being a persona user dosn't sound special". Yosuke said sighing. "I mean first mitsuru and her shadow opretives and now another group"

"Another group of persona users". Naoto mumbled to herself. "This might be only an asumption but would you know anything about the phantom theaves"?

There was a moment of silents before Angel spoke up.

"Lavenza you going to answer all our question if we follow you". Angel said getting tired of of the game of 20 questions. "But just know I expect an explanation about those persona cause I fought a fiend who could use a power he called persona just yesterday".

"Yes if you'll follow me all will be explained". Lavenza said with a small smile as all the persona users looked at Angel somwhat shocked. "Many of your friends will be waiting for you".

"Ya I think we should get some answers" said the teacher who finally spoke up "By the way my name's Sadayo Kawakami I'm a high school teacher" she said to mostly the students in the hallway.

With that Lavenza lead the way out of the hallway and into a spacious room a vary simple disign but efficient nontheless. The room was big enough for 100 people maybe more but there were only around 50 or so counting the group just entering. As far as the room itself it was set up like standerd living room only larger everything a massive home theater system (Angel was shocked to see no projecter) saveral arm chairs and couchs surrounding it looked like there was a seat for almost everybody and on the otherside of the room there was a massive dining table with 50 seats (24 on each side and 1 on each end) finally there was a door that lead to a kichen and a large serving window next to the table and a big glass sliding door that lead to a backyard that had several stone alters.

Everyone saw people they knew and went over to them Yosuke, Labrys, Naoto, and Kanji went to the largest group the two most notable people were a gray haired late teen and a beautiful red haird 20 something. Shiho, Ann, Ryuji, Kageto, Futaba and the black cat went over to the smaller group all teens about the same age exept for and older man in what Angel thought to be his 50s who she called dad and a late 20 something with some resemblance to one of the teen girls. (that Angel guessed was her sister).

Ernesto his wife and two daughters and Erin and Angel all stayed there observing the room to see a rather odd sight even stranger than everthing so far was a large group of woman who looked to be half animal half human. One had red hair and an equaly red snake body starting at her waist a girl with blonde hair and the body of a brown horse (and a huge pair of tits) and many others but they stood out the most. amongst all the people there were a few people sitting or standing alone one who was sitting on one of the recliners Angel had bussness with needing to collect a bounty he also saw an oprotunity to enquire about a persona as cook-cook (the rapist of the mojave) had used a power by the same name.

"Major Dhatri" Angel said leving the others and walking over to a man standing to his left agenst the wall. "I'm glad your here but this seems a bit to convenent".

Major Dhatri looked to Angel with a qurked eye as if trying to remember something. "oh ya your that drunk that stagerd into camp the other day and asked about bounties".

"You said that Cook-Cook was the only one left well not anymore". Angel said as he pressed some buttons on his pip-boy and Dhatri's eyes went wide as Cook-Cooks head materialized in Angels hand.

A loud scream ecoed across the room!


End file.
